The Sister complex
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: Sometimes the city felt more like a big sister then a City.


Disclamer: I don't own anyone you've seen in the show, so most of them are mine. I'm getting no money so please don't sue me.

The Sister complex

Sometimes DeMa really dose see Atlantis as a sister. Manlly it's like The City is the big sister who was old enough to really be into boys. And the Boy that had her unwavoring attion was John Sheppard. DeMa mostly worked nights so in the wee hours she was given love by big sister Atlantis, that is till 0445. That was when John would wake up to run with Ronnan. Not many really nothiced, unless you were on night shift. Davidson who was the most powerfull millitary person at night unless Sheppard or Lorane took over. He was one the first to notice. Well she happen to be pouring afew mugs of coffee while telling him about the neat find Atlantis was nagging her about when it happened. One second she was relaying the feelings and findings being dumped into her and the small Ancent PDA that even Sheppard couldn't get to work.

The Next Dema juat froze nearly scalding hot More then fairtrade Giannaen coffee that she skipped the middle man and buys directly from afew small towns in the African contry. She even paid for the best basic rosting set up that helps them cut out one step so the that they can even sale direct to the public if they wanted. The Night shift keep a tight lock on the info about the blue tubs that the Datalist beemed down for her.

The cut off was so normal that no one on the day shifts noticed. That was when she tossed herself into finding out who ad a birthday or something important happen. The Day Staffers would go back to there quartes and find little Hello Kitty and other Sanyo critter pull string baggies at the doors waiting for them. All full of little chocolates and gummies. For a dissocative she was very social.

Noone on the day shift really clued into how big sister the city was till Mckay dragged DeMa out of her room from sleep because he need a high gen carer to turn something one. Sheppard it seamed had avoded him by flying Tayla to the mainland to help Tayla and Beckett translation, to teach the Athosans the abmanation americans call football.

DeMa Paris-Green was the highest ATA carrer in the city. But Sheppard was there first. She was Caide to his Aniken, Caide was higer on the Medcloren count but the force loved Aniken best.

So grabing the first twelve volumes of her Skip Beat manga to read and tempt Miko with DeMa headed off to the Labs being draged by Rodney McKay cause she was soooo not awake. Officers Sone and Chriton were coming down the hall where Rodney was draging her.

"Hay Farscape!I've been draffed." She giggled in that way that said I need sleep and food.

"Here take my muffin De." Srg. Aaron Chriton said as he held out the whole wheat apple-type muffin to her.

"Oh, nearapple! hay is Henson gona make the mashed potatos and gravy tonight? Can you ask if we can have some for snakey-packs? Pleaseeee, I'll blend the good stuff to go with it."

Not many liked the near-turnup potato roots that made a great mash potato substatue but Henson had given it out as a snak and called it mash potatos. That was more then enough for De to ask for a bigger bowel and a second side of gravy. She ate her food two ways everythig separet and not touching each thing one at a time or all mixed up together. Plus the no peas thing. When the SGC had sent tons of peas and they were down to peas everyday De had stocked up on no peas breakfeast itmes till Carson Bekett found out. It turned out that the not eating thing was not uncomman.

Then infront of all Day shifters who were eatting Dinner and the night shift who were getting there breakfast he preseeded to barate the kitchen staff. Henson had been on earth and just come back on the new supply run. So he did wghat anyone who knew De would. He pulled a two quart mixing bowel full of near mash, filled a pitcher full of Gravy, and a few slices of whole wheat toast, asked were she was at before heading off with the loaded tray.

De was the fourth most important person in the City. The IOA not only sent her to deal with cultuers who viewwd culter as a trad comotaty but, also as the person in charge of setting the city up collenizing in ten years they said. Something they really didn't tell the people in charge at SGC or Atlantis. So the IOA would do night time check-ins where they would send supplyes and things she needed all under the guise of collecting and sending the monthly IOA reports.

When the gate was opened a cell could use the SGC wifie and De had a secondary databurst that her network sent and recived. The city knew that DeMa's job was to make it posable for them to live in the city and not have to leave. Something that she didn't want to happen again.

That was why when Doctor Li Tam who was finshing the night shift's paper work took note that McKay was yelling at De, she called Major Clark who had been in bed. Then he quickly ran off to find Lorane. The Day shifter were use to having the city love John Sheepard that they never really thought about how it reacted to the folklorest. It didn't help that Beckett had found a programe in the PDA that moniors DeMa's vitals, eatting habbits and stress levals and the city would alert him and his staff if needed. So the City knew the momant Rodny McKay said something offenceive to her that effected her normal peramitors.

The City flashed in the halls of the Lab for a momant and then everything stoped working for Rodney. After the fifith time Miko's project shut down becaue Rodney walked past. She gave up, left the lab and begged Evan Lorane to bring John back.

It took Rodney a week of nothing working for him when John was away or asleep before he apologized to her publicly in the gateroom at night, with only the small night crew in sight to see. De just smilled and gave him a little Hello kitty bag with a small bit of coffee grounds, dark chocolates, a few hard drives with the resent hocky and Lacross highlights on it before going back to the night's bowel of near mash and gravy.

With that Life on Atlantis went on like normal. Night shift got the best coffee, McKay saved the city, John Kirkred all the pretty Alien princesses, the City Loved john more, and Hanson made lots of Near mash and gravy.

The End.


End file.
